An authentication process is usually invoked when a user attempts to access a device that requires a one or more forms of user identification. For example, a username and a password may be a form of identification required to authenticate the user. Various systems may have different requirements for implementing usernames and passwords. Some authentication systems require the user to change the username or password after a certain period of time. This may require the user to remember different usernames and passwords, possibly including various changes to their usernames and passwords. Thus, such systems may require users to memorize their usernames and passwords, thereby making it difficult or cumbersome for the users to successfully authenticate an account. One reason for requiring periodic changes of authentication information is to protect the security of online or Internet-based transactions from Internet hackers and reduce the likelihood of fraudulent Internet activity.
As such, there is much need for technological advancements to support authentication systems that rely on user information and in some instances, without having to keep track of changes to usernames and passwords.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages may be understood by referring to the detailed description provided herein. It should be appreciated that reference numerals may be used to illustrate various elements and/or features provided in the figures. Further, the figures may illustrate various examples for purposes of illustration and explanation related to the embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of any limitation.